


Something Borrowed

by kellerific



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Traditions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellerific/pseuds/kellerific
Summary: Harry found his parents' wedding rings in his vault. His father's makes the perfect addition for today.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181804
Comments: 19
Kudos: 41





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

> For the Drabble Challenge on the DF Discord. Prompt was 'borrowed' and length was 117 words.
> 
> My wonderful friend L wrote something for this prompt that made me cry (twice) because it was so heart wrenching, so I had to go the completely opposite direction. Welcome to Fluff Town, population me.

Harry wasn’t one for keeping up tradition for tradition’s sake. But as he studied the plain gold wedding band, the ring he had found in his vault next to a delicate diamond one, both belonging to his parents, he couldn’t help but think that this was a good one. 

“Are you ready?” Hermione asked. 

Harry nodded, holding out the ring to her for safekeeping until it would be slipped on his finger. 

_ Something borrowed. _

They made their way out to the large lawn, set up with chairs filled with family and friends and an arch straining under the weight of its greenery. And there was Draco, waiting at the aisle’s end to start their forever. Harry smiled.


End file.
